1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image transformation apparatus, and more particularly, to video special effect processing for rendering a special effect, for example, to a video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an image transformation apparatus is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,465.
In this type of image transformation apparatus, an input signal is sequentially written to a predetermined region of a frame memory on the basis of a write-address data output from a write-address generating circuit, and data in the frame memory is read based on a read-address data input from a read-address generating circuit, so that the video signal is rendered various special effects to display the modified image.
In such image transformation apparatus of the read-address control system, it has been difficult to render a special effect for forming a curvilinearly modified picture image such as consisting of a star or heart.